Game Walkthrough
Here is a walkthrough for Floor 13 General tips Put pursuit and surveillance teams on virtually everyone, and attempt at least a discreet search of almost every home and location. When interrogating, use Procedures One or Two as long as the suspect is "still healthy", otherwise use Procedure Zero. There are two ways you can lose: Being dismissed by the Prime Minister if the government's approval rating falls below 50% on an election day, or getting "flying lessons" from Mr. Garcia if you are involved in too many suspicious acts at one time (kidnappings, removals, assaults, and ransack-level searches, especially involving high-profile individuals). If your approval rating is high and the Prime Minister is warning you to keep a low profile, consider letting a mission or two slide while things quiet down. Keep an eye out for prominent groups and individuals which oppose the government, discredit them even when this is not necessary for the mission; this will generate quick political capital and please the Prime Minister (though they never do seem to come through with that knighthood). I tend to think two things must be stressed: 1. There is difference between ransacking and discrete searching - the first gives possibility of taking the items and the second is for 'only' locating them. 2. The occurrence of Mr. Garcia is rather random. However, abducting people instead of removing them, increases Mr. Garcia's chances. Regular Scenarios The Zaxxon Institute A successful businessman is doing business with a Caribbean bank, on which is tied with a contribution to secure his party's next victory at the elections. #Surveillance #Pursuit #Ransack — Get a document and Walther PPK It appears to be major political damage. He will visit Hyde Park — there is nothing there. Do not discredit the businessman. Terminate the businessman immediately, but make sure his tributes are flooding in. The Santiago Suicide A noted defense journalist is found hanged in his hotel room. A relative later claims he was murdered to suppress his knowledge of dealings between MI5 and Iraqi intelligence, and is seen to make contact with the Mossad. #Ransack the dead journalist's hotel room to remove evidence of the Iraqi plot. #Discredit the relative and the agent, who hold anti-government views. Blackfriar's Bridge Rear Admiral Sir _____ is found hanging from Blackfriar's Bridge. #Search the dead admiral's home to find a note with the name of a contact, who is also deceased. #Search this man's house and discover an unidentified headless corpse. #A search of the bridge reveals the engraved letters "P2". The letters are cryptic. To understand their meaning: the plot seems to be inspired by circumstances in real life, particularly the "suicide" of Italian banker G. Calvi, found hanging from the Black Monks' Bridge in London in the early '80s. Calvi was implicated in a massive money laundry scandal that involved various international banks (some of which went bankrupt in the process), the Mafia, the Vatican, the CIA, and an Italian Illuminati group called P2. Their objective was to silently monopolize democratic life in Italy through total media control and other such methods (note that in real life, current Italian media mogul and Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi was a P2 member). The Aluminium Metoxide Traces of a notorious chemical are discovered in the city's water supply, causing a Greenpeace activist to criticize the government health spokesman. #Discredit Greenpeace, the European Economic Community, and the activist, and ransack her home to seize the evidence. # # Surveillance of the activist reveals her communication with an "environmental consultant" employed by the Disciples of Pramod. #Keep a watch on the consultant and tail the spaced-out hippies who come to see him. #If you discover the location of their laboratory in time, ransack it to remove the source of the contaminant. The Peace Dividend A retired General doesn't seem too thrilled about defence budget cutbacks. Surveillance of the General reveals he is involved in a plot to make the nation appear vulnerable, and the conspirators will meet shortly at Bignall Air Base. Unknown solution. Assaulting Bignall at the time of the meeting may kill the General and prevent him revealing the plan, but this apparently still doesn't prevent fake Soviet jets from strafing a Nottingham suburb, on which its later confessed by another retired general. The President's Son A complex and difficult scenario. The US President's son is attending Cambridge, bizarre precautions requested by the Secret Service are about to force the security officer to resign, and the presidential kid is being targeted for abduction by the German Red Army Faction. ;Strategy 1 #Ransack the officer's house to secure the resignation letter, and #immediately kidnap the European terrorist before he's caught in a drug bust. Interrogate him until he reveals his contact, then #tail the contact to an abandoned warehouse and #ransack it to abort the plot. The guy hiding the kilo of cocaine is a red herring (need confirmation). ;Strategy 2 Alternate and easier version: #Just put surveillance and pursuit on the first German terrorist, #infiltrate and convert IRA, and #follow 2nd German to the Warehouse, #ransack it. ;Strategy 3 The best solution does not involve kidnapping or assassinating any suspects. You can stay friends with Mr. Garcia and save the president's son by putting surveillance and pursuit teams on all the German terrorists. This is cumbersome because there are several and they tend to visit each other so you get lots of information twice. # Ransack the officer's house to secure the resignation letter, and If you get the impression from intercepted calls or letters that someone might have something, do a discrete search. At some point you will have seen a document and also seen (but not taken) a 1kg bag of cocaine. Shortly thereafter, you will learn that one of the German terrorists has done business with the "kaiser" so-and-so, and that it was "worth all eleven". Ransack the kaiser's house and seize "all eleven". This will lead to diced carrots, even after the pickles have been announced. You will intercept communications from MI5 about an anti-terrorist group "bungling" and messing up their operation, but don't worry. Afterwards, a German terrorist may still go to the empty warehouse even though he doesn't have any business there anymore, what with the carrots being diced and all, so * ransack the warehouse to be on the safe side. Everyone lives and nobody gets kidnapped. There is a rare chance that the uncovered plot makes headlines, bringing in a good capital. The South African Shipment Boerclay's Bank is involved with the South African arms trade. #Surveillance of the arms dealer reveals the shipment will soon be left at a local dock. #Ransack the docks shortly after it arrives. The Tie Rack A government supporter owns an international chain of tie shops implicated in a Colombian drug smuggling ring. # Searching the shop reveals an invoice for some suspicious pharmaceutically-named neck wear. # Ransack the shop on the date of the planned shipment (you should order the ransack the day before). The Nuclear Train An opposition Councillor objects to the "nuclear train" passing through his borough. Unknown. The Councillor can be discredited, but the government will still eventually drop its case against him. Additional facts: searching the Councillor's home will find a memo from 'The Blue Nun' who is whistle blowing that the nuclear train is actually a mobile nuclear launcher. The Vivisectionist A university professor is criticized by an animal rights group; he later admits to torturing ferrets and blames the government funding system. Immediately infiltrate the animal activist group; you'll discover the professor is actually a member. If the infiltration goes deep enough, the group will be neutralized and drop their allegations. The ICCB Affair ICCB and several people close to the government have gotten involved. Ransack the suspect's home to remove evidence of fraud, then keep him under surveillance. Find the time and place of his meeting and send in an assault team 15 minutes later. The Food Mixer A prototype "food mixer" has been stolen from an advanced defense laboratory several weeks before an important by-election. # Follow the suspiciously lax security officer until he meets with a contact. # Monitoring this contact reveals that the food mixer emits mind-altering rays and will be used by the Blue Nun to interfere with the election. The contact will meet with another operative; # follow this man to a local garage and # ransack it to recover the "mixer". The Loony Lawmaker An eccentric local Councillor defects to the governing party but soon becomes a severe embarrassment. She needs to be abducted or removed. El Sendero Luminoso The Shining Path has embarked on a massive wave of terrorism targeted at the interests of several South American countries. Infiltrate with a very large number of agents to neutralize the group -- you often can't do this in time to prevent some very damaging attacks. If you manage to completely infiltrate and convert the group, there will still be incidents, but they will all be reduced to minor ones. Save every day of the infiltration. If you infiltrate less than 3-4 agents a day, restart. The INLA Target The police are ordered to protect a prominent Unionist on an IRA hit list. # Phone tap reveals his continuing involvement in assassinations of IRA leaders. # Strike the target's residence immediately. The Holiday Homes The Sons of Glendowr target holiday residences in Wales while a Welsh nationalist MP denounces the government. #Immediately smear the MP to reduce the impacts of his attacks. #Attempt to infiltrate and discredit the Sons of Glendowr. #You can also remove the nationalist, but make sure tributes flood in. The Missing Royal The Sons of Glendowr have kidnapped Prince Harry! You have two weeks. Often this can't be done in time. # Quickly infiltrate the Sons to find which of the three suspects is involved (generally the "known government supporter"), # interrogate this person (level zero or he will die) to locate the kidnapper, then # question the kidnapper to recover the Prince. The War Crimes Tribunal A new war crimes bill is about to pass the House of Lords but is opposed by an influential MP. Surveillance of the opposing MP reveals his Neo-fascist group is about to meet at the Bunker Club; target this meeting with a heavy assault team, delaying by 15 minutes to ensure all the members have arrived. However, the heavy assault leads to extremely bad press and increases the danger of bringing Mr. Garcia. Just let everything happen, at first you'll get bad press for the ex-Nazi judge, but good press for an convicted ex-SS member later (you can smear him in addition to that) An alternative solution is to simply dispose of the lord who the vote's success depends upon - if you abduct/disable/kill him the vote will still fail and the scenario will not go any further. Alternatively, ransack the home of the lord opposed to the bill. This will reveal a letter from "Der Oberst" which states that the lord has been entrusted with the responsibility of protecting two "blood brothers". You get two suspects, both Nazis, one a government supporter and an opposition advisor. Remove the government supporter and discredit the opposition supporter. Once the bill passes, the opposition supporter is arrested, explaining his SS tattoo, for extra political gain. The Corn Circles A professional hoaxer admits his involvement in the recent rash of crop circles, and mocks the credulity of the media. He soon vanishes abruptly. Ransack his flat and remove the immense, glowing pyramid found there. Actually, this doesn't appear to be necessary. The Duke and the Docks Apparently the Duke of Avon is committing a series of grisly and politically costly murders; yet he's far too prominent to abduct or assassinate. Search of the docks yields a champagne cork. The Duke of Avon is "The Docks Ripper". This is one of most frustrating scenarios in its simplicity: the only solution is still to "remove" him. Try this: #Save the game (press 'S') when the scenario activates. #Order Duke of Avon to be terminated within 10 days. #If you got lucky, his death was taken as an accident. "Tributes are already flooding in". If not, restart the game (press 'S'). As mentioned, anyone in the game can be terminated without Mr. Garcia's interference. However, it takes luck. If you wait two days and ransack the docks, you will find a body, which removes the final damaging event if you can't kill anyone without Mr. Garcia getting a hold of you. The Personal Problem A member of government wants to resign due to unspecified "personal problems". Watch and follow him to discover he has put a "hit" out on his mistress. Immediately kidnap her and ransack her home for their love letters. Another solution is to ransack the minister's home and find a contract to remove his mistress. He seems to regret this, but the assassin means to go through with it. Remove or interrogate the assassin for a much more pleasant resolution of this problem. # Surveillance + Ransack + follow the secretary # Remove the assassin when he makes contact with him. The Naughty Novelist A writer of obscene literature is criticized by the public prosecutor. Search of the writer's home reveals a message from the Illuminati, who plan to publicize the prosecutor's "nocturnal habits". Indeed the prosecutor makes frequent trips to King's Cross station, and embarrassment apparently can't be avoided without his abduction or removal. The Prurient Playwright A writer of slightly less obscene plays is targeted by a prudish government censor. Ransack the writer's home to remove evidence of the censor's complaints. The Satanic Scribbler A subversive (but non-obscene) novelist pens a manuscript that apparently describes a member of the establishment. You don't appear to need to do anything. The Win Chen A local Chinese restaurant is a center of violent activity by the Tongs. #Search the restaurant to find an invoice with the name of their "supplier". #Put him under surveillance until he's asked to make an arms delivery, then #ransack the restaurant to seize the weapons. The Witch Trial A suspected Satanist on trial is surprisingly exonerated by the presiding judge. Wiretapping the judge reveals an intrepid reporter is investigating the story. Unknown. By following the judge and reporter, we see them each visit the Church of Old St. Nicholas; ransacking the church removes the corpse hidden there but not before it's seen by the reporter. The reporter can be discredited but this doesn't seem to affect her story, and she's a bit too prominent to be "removed". Since this could result a massively damaging headline, an overnight assault prevents the story from reaching the public, at the expense that it gains Mr. Garcia's maximum notoriety. LVY writes: I resolved this scenario without great public scandal by following this course: #Surveillance & pursuit teams on judge and witchcraft suspect #Assassination-10 order on reporter (led to wounding the reporter thus preventing the visit to church) #Discredit reporter (yields good political capital) #Ransack the church Discrediting the accused Satanist also yields good political capital. The North Sea Papers A civil servant's report highlights critically low North Sea reserves, causing rising oil prices and criticism of the Secretary for Energy. # Searches reveal both men have apparently been paid off by the chairman of an oil firm, but a phone call to the Secretary's home later suggests he was framed. # Discredit the civil servant and he will admit to the fraud. The Voyage of the Maggy The professor in charge of an impressive manned spaceflight project is reluctant about covering up the fact that it's really all a fraud. He must be abducted or otherwise "removed". The Canine Controversy A 60-year-old jogger has been attacked by a pit bull terrier and a member of Vigilante Inc. swears revenge on all dog owners. However, a search on his home reveals a document, that proves their real targets are actually two left wing party workers who walk their dogs. Removing the Vigilante member will prevent the attack, but the attack will on the other hand cause only minor political damage. The Leaked Document An unfinished think tank document has been leaked (the document describes Britain being run like the KGB). Follow the suspected leak, and he'll lead you to a popular opposition MP. Ransack the MP's home to get the document. This will embarrass the MP and bring good news. The Problematic Playwright Playwright researches if the Britons are being covertly controlled like South American police states do. Search on his home reveals a play "The secret police". It seems smearing the writer is enough, the play will be performed anyway. Outgoing Minister of Defence Minister of Defence resigns. The outgoing minister didn't agree to buy strategic nuclear weapons from a defence contractor of Zell Industries. Incoming minister is actually a majority share holder of Zell. You probably have to * ransack Zell to retrieve the stock certificates, * kidnap the head of Zell and get him to tell you a location, Mr Garcia popped up before this finished. It is possible to succeeded with this by a # ransack to get the share certificate from Zell HQ followed by a # quiet assassination of the head of Zell. However, you have to have a light touch until then to avoid Garcia problems. Covert Chemical Plant Shining Path threats to attack a chemical laboratory, which officially doesn't exist. A professor compiles a list of suspected inside agents. Do a discreet search on his home to get the names. Infiltrate Shining Path to learn the name of the agent. Abduct the agent and interrogate him to find out his contact. The contact's home has a collection of grenades. Remove the contact immediately. However, you may not have enough time to stop the operation. Smearing the Shining Path will yield good political capital. However, not even converting the Shining Path will stop the operation. The Instrument of God A loony police official thinks of himself as the Chief of the God Squad. Later he is seen entering an Evangelist church and visiting a preacher. Finally, the chief will reveal his controversial ideas at a public hall, which will result in a "major" scandal. * Ransacking/searching the preacher will show an diary entry for the meeting, but this action will always come too late. * Ransacking/searching the chief will also not prevent his revelations. * Assaulting him will show results, but this will lead to a "mounting" incident. And Mr. Garcia might not like this either... # You can get away with any removal with a bit of luck. If the report says "tributes are already flooding in", you got lucky: No political damage and minimal suspicion. If you choose to remove him, you need to do so immediately. Five days is too slow to stop him from revealing his views at a public meeting. Anti-Parking Guy Smear him. Nothing else to do here. Coup in Nigeria After bloody coup in Nigeria an intercepted voice transcript points to a hostage situation at the British Nigerian embassy. Ransack the place as soon as possible, or else the SAS will resolve the situation (bad press). Albanian Trouble There is a Albanian troublemaker. Later there is an incident that points to an "Albanian World Domination" terrorist group. The prominent troublemaker is not connected to them, though (I think). Probably the only thing to do is smearing the terrorist group and trying to infiltrate them with all you have. Very damaging scenario... You can benefit from the scenario by eliminating the troublemaker. This will give good press later on, as a 1000-page book of his will remain unfinished, saving a lot of forest. The Classified Chemical Research Laboratory A secret government lab is under a threat by terrorists, who are about to draw attention to it. First search the directors house, this results in two suspects. Both are terrorists(Shining Path and Eco Guerrillas!), abduct and interrogate them hard. The Shining Path member reveals another terrorist contact. The other one blames the director to be a fellow Eco Guerrilla (I guess this is false). Smear the terrorist groups and assassinate or abduct the Shining Path contact to prevent a terrorist attack on the lab. Popular Opposition MP A popular MP is embarrassing the government. He has a civil servant friend and a friend who is executive of Mega Corp. At the CEO's house a note can be found ("thanks for info"). Later there is a contact to a government researcher who has written a report about radioactivity and sheep (hot stuff!). Best to smear the MP's organisation and him to lessen his accusations, and eventually remove him as well. Hinkley Point A former German terrorist meets with another former terrorist. # Searches reveal their interest in a nuclear power plant (Hinkley Point). At least one of the Germans is still active in the Red Army Faction. # You have to kill the second terrorist to prevent the attack on Hinkley Point. Abducting may trigger Mr. Garcia to show up. Protocols of the Secret Masters of Thoth The Pod People The Masters direct you to curb the growing influence of the Body Snatchers. Soon after, a high official in military intelligence is replaced by a relative unknown with a bizarre psychiatric history (Yep, he's the Pod Person). Follow (use pursuit option) the General until he visits Hyde Park, search (hansack) it to find the Pod he has hidden there, then immediately abduct him. The Pod People, Part II A local industrialist suddenly shuts down his automobile plant and shows other signs of irrational and paranoid behavior. Yes the Pods have him as well. # Tail him to the factory, which you'll find he's converting to Pod production, then # have him abducted. # Discredit the union leader before he makes trouble. The Home Secretary There are three candidates for this vacant post. The Secret Master must be the one selected. Immediately slander the Minister Without Portfolio as he is not a government supporter. The right-wing Minister for Education is more difficult. Keep her under surveillance and you'll find she's planning to stage the release of a serial killer for some extra "tough on crime" appeal. You can't stop the jailbreak but can immediately remove the criminal after it occurs, foiling her plan. The Assassin's Bullet The Masters require that you protect one of their number from assassination. The Secret Master in question publicly denounces a local crime boss, earning his severe displeasure. The accused criminal must be abducted or assassinated. Even if your "removal" attempt fails, you will succeed in foiling the plot as long as the criminal is rendered "INACTIVE." If the Mafia appears as a group in connection with this mission, smear them for Excellent political capital. The Church of the Subgenius The Masters want to shield the Church of the Subgenius from prosecution. They appear to be involved in a complex murder/inheritance scheme. # Ransack the house of the man who is appointed to receive the donation and # eliminate the "workman" by immediate removal/abduction. The Hypocritical Forces One of the Secret Masters is targeted by the morality police for frequent nighttime "trips" to Kings Cross Station. Solution: eliminate all members of The Moral Righteous, and Sports Minister's nocturnal visitations to King's Cross won't be exposed (it is unknown as to how many The Moral Righteous were; maybe one). Note: you will only encounter one member of the Moral Righteous. A failed assassination attempt that renders him "INACTIVE" is sufficient to complete the mission. The Graphic Arts School The Masters ask you to curb the growing power of the Bavarian Illuminati. # Follow the small-time crook and # kidnap the forger he leads you to. Interrogate him to find a connection to the "graphic arts" philanthropist. # Abduct him and infiltrate the Illuminati. Note: There's a chance that the forger will reveal he's a member of the Illuminati. # Ransacking the forger's home reveals many counterfeit notes. # You can also discredit him. One of these two operations (it is unknown which) leads to him being arrested, which is enough to satisfy the secret masters even if you never abduct him or the philanthropic MP. You don't have to infiltrate the Illuminati, either. Category:Regular Scenarios Category:Protocols of the Secret Masters of Thoth Category:General Tips